


Hush Little Baby for Rowan

by CaridfwynnBrett



Category: Lullaby - Hush Little Baby (Mockingbird)
Genre: Celtic or Nordic or Medieval lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaridfwynnBrett/pseuds/CaridfwynnBrett
Summary: Celtic / Nordic / Medieval lyrics to the tune of the lullaby "Hush Little Baby"
Kudos: 1





	Hush Little Baby for Rowan

**Author's Note:**

> I've always sung this version for my daughter, Rowan. With her Nordic/Celtic/Native American heritage, my little shield maiden has wild in her blood.

Hush little baby, don't say a word  
Papa's gonna make you a viking sword

If that sword won't cut and slash  
Papa's gonna burn his forge to ash

If that forge won't crumble and burn  
Papa's gonna tame a fire wyrm

If that wyrm refuses to flame  
Papa's gonna get you an ax to maim

If that ax won't maim and chop  
Papa's gonna build you a shield to block

If that shield should splinter and fail  
Papa's gonna make you some shiny chain mail

If that mail should stiffen with rust  
Papa's gonna train you a steed to trust

If that steed should rear and buck  
Papa's gonna get you a charm for luck

If your luck should still prove sour  
Papa's gonna find you a rowan in flower

When those flowers wither and fade  
Papa's gonna forge you a sharper blade

**Author's Note:**

> Some minor elaboration:
> 
> Papa's gonna train you a steed to trust  
> (because you need a trusty steed)
> 
> If that steed should rear and buck  
> Papa's gonna get you a charm for luck  
> (because some Native Americans believed that turquoise could keep them from falling off their horses. Turquoise is traditionally a stone for luck)
> 
> If your luck should still prove sour  
> Papa's gonna find you a rowan in flower  
> (Rowan is the protection tree)


End file.
